Valentina Poznă
= Valentina Poznă = Known Information Former life: Valentina Poznă spent her life clowning, as her caravan made most of their profit as a traveling circus sideshow. She was the youngest of her small troupe known as Paramicha; which also included a fortune-teller, a sword-swallower, a fire dancer/eater, and a contortionist. Though none of the clan members were blood related, it made no difference to them, they were a family through and through. Societal stigma made it difficult to gain the trust of anyone of a high social standing, so the clan allied with peasants, criminals, and outcasts all across the eastern continent of Adelrune. Allying with these unsavory groups helped provide the clan with protection and supplies, which included books on magic for Valentina. She took up sorcery for protection, but channeling was her favorite. Being able to provide her clan with healing along with her usual moral support helped make her feel like she was contributing something significant to her loved ones. After all, laughter is the best medicine, but actual medicine is certainly appreciated. She felt that making others happy and providing an escape (no matter how brief) from the unkind, tumultuous world was her purpose, so becoming a healer felt like a natural step for her. Death and Returning: One night in the 8th year of Adelrune, after performing for the criminal residents of Churchwood Forest, Valentina was dragged from the caravan and beaten to death by Voi noblemen. It is unknown to her what became of the rest of her troupe, but since she was dead for such a short amount of time before Returning, she likes to think they’re all still alive and performing (and hopefully weren't killed for sport like she was). Her memory has remained mostly in tact, but Returning has left her in a noticeably weakened state and - though she wasn’t very adept in the first place - she’s having to build her magic ability and clowning skills back up from the beginning. Allies * Kormacc Foxglove * Coran Haeso * Anka Novani * Petyr Novani * Ember * Caedis Umculo * Megara Enemies *Those that seek eradication of non-humans *Corrupt nobles/government officials Rumors * The Clown Horn contains the soul of the liege lord of the Voi noblemen who killed her. They didn't think to look for the soul in the horn, however, and the tricksy clown torments the lord to this day with every honk. * Rumor has it she is the most threatened member of the circus for all assassins go right for the juggler. * She has connections to the snackmarket underworld. Snacks go missing, candy is stolen from children, and yet her pockets grow heavier with silver. * She has placed her mark on a Knight. It is too soon to tell what that entails. * Rumor has it that Valentina was spotted consorting with one bearing the mark of Ayan. Does the Red Juggler now serve the Red Dream? * Rumor has it, that Valentina holds seat on the Council of Titles, specifically in the "Father" department. * Valentina is a practitioner of a once lost art of war: The clown assassin. * Valentina is V * Rumor has it, that one should not trust those innocent looking bubbles. * Rumor has it, the further away the honks sound.. the closer Valentina is to you Quotes * *HONK HONK* * "Have any of you seen Coran?" * "Why do I keep getting assassinated?! I do NOTHING! I'm completely USELESS! I'M JUST A CLOWN!" Character Inspirations * Romani culture * Tramp/Hobo clowns * Josuke Higashikata * Joseph Joestar (particularly young Joseph) * Animal Crossing's "Uchi" personality type * Anime delinquents/yankees Soundtrack * The Gleeman - The Dread Crew of Oddwood * Meat, Bread, and Wine - The Dread Crew of Oddwood * Przyjdzie Panie Zaginac - Laboratorium Pieśni * Na Cmentarzu Mieszkac Bede - Laboratorium Pieśni * Flea Bitten Drifters - Days N Daze * We'll Meet Again - The Ink Spots * Power Trip - Power Trip * Daloy Polizei - Geoff Berner